The present invention relates generally to the field of management systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining product compatibility with an environment and providing purchase recommendations to the user.
The purchase of goods or services by a user represents a large amount of data flow into the user's home or business. At present, users manually make connection points between products and systems, which may be a cumbersome process. Furthermore, many automated solutions work with a specific brand, leaving the user with a burden to buy that brand, seek out manual integration, or take other actions.
In some cases, a user may purchase a product, and once they return home, discover that the product that was purchased doesn't fit, is a wrong color, or isn't compatible in some way with the user's environment. There is a need for automatically analyzing the environment of a user, and determining, at the time of purchasing a new device or service, whether the new device is compatible in the environment of the user, based on usage patterns in the user's environment. Further, there is a need for notifying the user in real-time of the compatibilities of a new device with the user's environment, and if the new device is not compatible in some way with the user's environment, making suggestions to the user to improve the compatibility of a new device with the user's environment.